Raspberry Softly
by Dour Morose
Summary: A peculiar day for Tenchi. [one-shot flash fan fic]


The following is nonprofit fan fiction writing. The writer of this fan fiction is not affiliated with "Tenchi Muyo!" in any way. "Tenchi Muyo!" copyright AIC and Pioneer LDC, Inc. 

_What ails the night and whispers the moonlight,  
That haunts your dreams; your soul quivers in fright._

**Raspberry Softly**

There was one summer morning, and the breeze was cool. Tenchi lay asleep beneath the stale June air.

As he slept, his eyelids twitched uneasily. Suddenly his eyes opened and the lighthawk wings lit on his forehead. Rings of light of a blue hue swirled in his pupils which gazed upwards.

An illusion of Tsunami descended slowly from the ceiling, while Tenchi were as if in a trance, a spell. Just then dawn brought daylight to the window, casting a blanket of orange in his room. Tsunami's image disappeared.

He wiped his eyes.

_Several minutes later...>_

To exit the room, Tenchi's hand reached for the screen. To his surprise, another hand touched his. Ryoko phased through the screen and held his hand in hers. Tenchi sighed, and together he and Ryoko walked down the stairs.

Tenchi met Washu on the last step. Washu wrapped hers arms around his neck and brushed her hair on his face.

Ryoko still floated beside him with closed eyes and smiles daydreaming.

Now, Ayeka just strolled pass Tenchi to the dining room. Actually, she retraced her steps backwards, stopped in front him, and gaped.

"Hah?" She pulled Tenchi's other hand towards her.

As Tenchi was frustrated with the girls crowding around him, Ryo-ohki jumped onto his shoulder,

"Meow."

Tenchi collapsed.

"Aw Tenchi, are you all right?" Sasami's voice interrupted the group.

His eyes were spiraling.

_...>_

After getting his wooden sword, Tenchi ran downstairs, ran pass Washu's lab, and vanished. Washu had actually caught Tenchi. Tenchi was confused, but soon realized that Washu was the cause.

A flip of a switch turned on the light, and he knew where he was. Washu's lab. He saw Washu sitting in her chair typing away on a flat pane. His eyes explored the remodeled place.

Freakily, a ghastly vision of Tsunami formed in sight.

"Like the new look, Tenchi?"

"Uh."

"Will you be mine for a while, Tenchi?"

The figure faded. "Huh?"

"For my experiment, of course." Washu grinned madly.

Tenchi's head nodded and shook intermittently. He crawled backwards until he reached the wall. A screen appeared, and he left running.

Washu smiled. "He will be mine! Hah-hah-hah..."

_...>_

Tenchi picked up his sword and ran to the fields. In the field, he were to practice his swings.

Ryoko was standing there amidst the sunshine with her hair waving to the gentle breeze. His eyes were allured to her silvery hair polished dazzling in the sun. She noticed he was staring, turned around, and winked complimenting with an easy smile. Ryoko revealed her light blade.

Tenchi just stared.

"Tenchi, may I train with you?"

He nodded.

_...>_

On a dirt path around the field, Ayeka promenaded. Between flowery trees, leaves drifted down from above as she continued her way. In the mild sun, Ayeka caught a leaf and sent it sailing. She stood admiring the sun's glow and tree shadows in the quiet fields.

Until her eyes witnessed in the distance Tenchi and Ryoko, the sun warmed her heart. From behind a tree, Ayeka saddened. Then, she walked away underneath the raining leaves.

"How am I doing, Tenchi?"

"Good, Ryoko." Tenchi smiled.

Ryoko dodged Tenchi's swing across her head, and he turned his sword around to block her swing to the side. Her blade dropped from her hand, and she tackled him to the ground.

His sword flew aside.

The sun's light blurred his eyes.

"Ryoko?"

Her blushing face came closer to his, while he rubbed his eyes. Tenchi scrambled to retreat. But, his vision was a fuzzy image. Tenchi accidentally swiped the forming illusion in front of him.

"Ow, my eye!" Ryoko covered her eye in pain after his hand's motion.

"Ryoko?"

In a flash, she transported herself to the house. "Sorry, Ryoko!" He sighed, picked up his wooden sword, and walked home.

"Tsunami?" He whispered to himself.

_...>_

Sigh. Ayeka sat alone and gazed at the lake waters. She saw her reflection in the lake. A rippled erased her image then, and in its place Ayeka saw hers and a familiar face. It was Tenchi's reflection with hers. She turned and looked up.

"Ayeka." Tenchi bowed gracefully.

"Oh, Tenchi."

"Ayeka?"

"Tenchi!" Ayeka just stared.

"Uh."

He could not escape from his eyes. Of the trickery, another figment of his imagination appeared. It was Tsunami's face again. With curiosity, Tenchi felt enticed to touch the wavy illusion. Ayeka wondered what he was doing when he ran his hand gently over her face.

Once the illusion disappeared, Tenchi found his hand caressing Ayeka's warm redden cheek. His eyes widened, and he fled the scene. Ayeka stayed sighing dizzily in warm feelings.

_...>_

As Tenchi dove into the house, he bumped into Sasami. Tenchi tripped and stumbled to land in a seat at the table. He casually stood up and escaped to his room.

"Hmmm." Sasami with her hand holding her chin contemplated.

_...>_

He remained in his room till noon.

As Tenchi left his room, a drawing of Tsunami and a pen rested on his desk.

Curtains swayed softly by the glass screen.

Written by Dour Morose


End file.
